A Lit Up Love
by KennedyDreyar
Summary: Lucy is alone after Fairy Tail disbands and is trying to become stronger. On her way to become a better Celestial mage she stumbles upon Sting, and he offers to help her, of course at a price ;) Will her feelings for Sting grow or will Loke persuade her to leave?This summary makes nosense, but bear with me as I try to write an epic StiCy! a bit LoLu on the side ;P rating may change


**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm back, kinda! I was reading this fanfic and inspiration hit me, so here is a possible fic, if you guys like it, let me know, also it is a StiCy but also kind of a LoLu! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Oh yeah, this all takes place after the Tatarus Arc, but before the rebuild the guild and Lucy gets everyone together and all that! If you have any questions let me know!**

* * *

It had been a while since Lucy had called her spirits out, and Leo grew worried.

"If you're worried about her, go to her," suggested Aries, smiling at the leader of the Zodiac.

"She said she doesn't want to see us," he then turned to the mermaid spirit, glared, and said "I wonder _**whose**_ fault that is."

"Don't look at me, Leo," the water bearer said, "If I hadn't done what I did, she would have died, and did you want her dead?"

Loke glared at his friend, knowing well that she was right, and said, "I will go see her, anyone want me to tell her anything?"

"Big Brother," said Virgo, "Just remind her that we need her just as much as she needs us."

With a nod, Loke opened his gate next to Lucy.

* * *

"Hey Loke," said Lucy, sounding almost like her old self. _**Almost.**_

"Hello, Princess, it's been a while," and it had. It had been over three months since Fairy Tail had disbanded. Lucy had been practicing her magic on her own and had been training in the middle of nowhere, yet she still wouldn't call on any of them except Capricorn to measure her magic level every once in a while.

"It has…" she sighed, "listen Loke, I really don't want you out here especially since I haven't had that much of an advance in my magic and I don't think that I can-"

"You haven't talked to me since that day," stated the Lion. And by that day he meant the day after Fairy Tail disbanded.

That day, Lucy had been sobbing uncontrollably and the other spirits selected him to go comfort her. Yet, Loke did more than that. While Lucy was completely hysterical she also felt really unwanted and needed something to reassure her. So when she initiated a kiss with the Lion, he didn't stop her.

Not when she took of his coat and shirt or when she removed her skirt along with her panties.

Neither did he stop her when she finally let him take one of her prized possessions: her virginity.

A blush crept its way to the Celestial Mage's face and she just said "Loke, please, I'm sorr-"

"Are you apologizing for what happened that day? Because you have nothing to apologize for. I should've stopped you but I didn't and now you won't call any of us out and its driving everyone nuts because all we want to do is help you become better, Lucy and-"

He was cut off abruptly by Lucy saying, "Don't you THINK I want you all by my side?! I DO, Loke, I really do, but I won't have any of you out until I can make sure I can protect you."

"Lucy, we don't need to be protected," he looked at her and closed the distance between them, "we want to be by your side and help you, that's all we want. Your happiness is our reward and seeing you grow is a gift to us. So what do you say we all help you train, eh?"

He was now hugging her, and she smiled up at him, "Sure, Loke, I miss all of you when I don't call you as much."

With that, Loke let go of her, and disappeared into the Celestial Spirit World, not before saying "It's a pleasure to have you back, Princess," and he flashed 'I LOVE LUCY' lights from his knuckles.

'You weird Lion, you.'

* * *

 **A/N: Hey okay so that's the first chapter, I know short and no StiCy yet, but bear with me please! If anyone is interested in being my beta for this story let me know! Or if you wanna partner up and collab with me on this also let me know! I'm trying to make this a long one, and I need help with plot details and all that! Xoxoxo**


End file.
